Another Beginning
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: An attempt to combine canon with the side story of the Kamiya siblings. One-shot


**So, I'm back to my first OTP and that's Kenshin and Kaoru. ^_^**

 **I reread the side stories that Watsuki-sensei wrote, starring Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi. I wanted to link that story with the canon line. And this is the product.**

 **I own nothing. Seriously, I never will. Just merchandise and volumes of the manga.**

Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko stared at each as they realized the rurouni's age and identity. Was this even possible?

Kaoru suddenly shook herself, and said, "Nee-san! We didn't even say thank-you!" She jumped up and ran out the door, yelling, "I'll be right back!"

Megumi reached out to stop here, saying, "Wait, Kaoru! Invite – oh, never mind." She turned toward Yahiko, smiling. "Let's get this place cleaned up."

Yahiko groaned. "Nee-san!"

oOo

Kaoru ran through the streets, looking for the Battousai's vibrant, and almost ridiculous, red hair. She growled with frustration. "Where did that guy go? Geez, he could have at least given us his name! Being Otou-san's friend and all."

That moment, a police whistle pierced her ears. "Stop! Get back here!" Kaoru looked up to see a policeman running after the very man she was looking for. His hair was flying, and his face looked guilty.

Kaoru sighed and the moment the rurouni reached her place in the crowd, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him into the crowd.

"ORO!"

"Quiet you!" Kaoru whispered, dragging him behind a market stall. "Don't ruin it!" She shoved his head under the counter, as she peeked up to look. She ducked quickly as she saw the policeman looking in her direction.

"Kaoru-dono? What are you doing here?" the rurouni whispered.

"Shhh!" Kaoru whispered, frustrated. Couldn't this guy take a hint? "I'm trying to help you!" She gave another peek, and seeing the policeman gone, said, "Follow me."

The rurouni blinked, then smiled and nodded.

Kaoru led him to a nearby alley, suddenly stopping, her back facing him.

The rurouni blinked, confused. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru took a deep breath, turned around, and bowed at the waist. "Thank you very much for saving my sister and helping my family. I'm sorry. I misjudged you." The rurouni's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Please come and spend the night at our dojo. Please accept as a sign of my – our – sincere appreciation for what you've done."

"That isn't necessary," he said, sheepishly, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Thank you, but this one is a wanderer. And this one really should be going. Thank you for the diversion."

Kaoru growled, making him jump. "Oro!"

"You're so frustrating! Let people help you, too, you know! Besides, you were just going to leave the clean up to us? You made the mess!"

He laughed sheepishly, making his face almost cute, and Kaoru found herself blushing. "This one is not so sure others would like it if they found out the Hitokiri Battousai was staying at your place. It might cause you trouble."

"I don't care about that!" Kaoru yelled, and he stared at her. "You obviously don't like being known as that or you would have told us in the first place. Everyone has something they don't want to talk about, and that's your own business. I care about the person who helped save my family today. That's who I am saying thank you to!" He continued to stare at her, as if in shock. She bit her lip and sighed. "Besides. That fact you were friends with my father tells me how highly he thought of you. That's enough for me." She bowed again. "So, please come and accept my invitation."

To be honest, he was shocked. Never had anyone in the past ten years said they did not care who he was. This young impetuous girl was the first. She was reminding him of her father.

" _It's killing you. Isn't it, Himura?"_

 _Himura looked up to see Kamiya Koshijirou standing next his spot on the engawa. Himura's eyes narrowed and said nothing._

 _Koshijirou sighed. "Quiet as ever I see, and I'm guessing it was a rough night." He placed his hand on Himura's shoulder in silent comfort. Himura flinched, and Koshijirou recoiled his hand. "All right. I get it. Just know that no matter how low you think you sink, you will always be my friend. You are welcome anytime at my dojo in Edo." He stood to leave, but Himura's low voice made him pause._

" _Thank you, Kamiya-san."_

"Thank you, Kamiya-dono."

Kaoru blinked. "Excuse me?"

He seemed startled and became sheepish again. "Forgive this one. This one was only remembering." He smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. This one accepts your invitation."

Kaoru smiled back and for an inexplicable reason felt enormously happy. "Good. Now, follow me. I'm sure Nee-san and Yahiko are wondering where I am by now."

He chuckled, but almost bumped into her when she abruptly stopped. "Oro!"

Kaoru spun around and looked him straight in the eye. "What's your name? We can't just go around calling you 'Rurouni' or 'Hitokiri Battousai'." Her face scrunched. "That would not be very respectful."

His eyes widened, as if surprised she even asked him, but then smiled. "It's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru looked at him as if pondering it and then smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Kenshin. That's much better."

Kenshin smiled as if to agree, but suddenly Kaoru's face scrunched again.

"I still don't get one thing."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?!" 

"ORO!"

"And what does 'oro' mean anyway?!"

 **Really small. Really simple. But I wanted to connect this story with the canon. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
